raider_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
History of The Raider Dawn
In late 2012 RapterGRR found a game called Theta Eridani while he was searching through the Sci-Fi related games list. After Rap played it for a while he then showed his brother the game which got him interested in it as well. Theta was a group game which meant that in order to play as the defending team (UNSC) you had to join the group on the website. Rapter eventually joined the UNSC and started helping defend, however, his brother RoBloxBossk continued to raid frequently. Bossk became a feared insurrectionist against the UNSC, assassinating high ranking officers and hijacking vehicles caused him to have quite the reputation. Rapter would even overhear UNSC personnel talking about his brother. After Rap had been in the UNSC for a while and had even gotten into the Navy branch he eventually saw the UNSC’s true colors. After witnessing several UNSC soldiers (on multiple occasions) execute civilians as well as his brother showing him how unfair the game was for the raiding team, Rapter decided to leave the UNSC and join his brother. Together, for about the span of a month they carried on a movement called “Operation Raider Dawn”. Bossk posted the new movement’s demands all over the UNSC’s group wall and Theta’s comment section. Pretty soon they started to get support from other players, such as DrSquigglez who even made a decal for the new cause. After seeing all the support from the others Rapter and Bossk decided it was time to make a group for this movement, Bossk created the emblem and Rapter had earned enough R$ (website currency) to purchase the group. So on January 7th 2013 Rapter purchased the new group, Raider Dawn. The newly formed insurrection called the Raider Dawn was small, unheard of, and only had a couple members. However, Rapter and Bossk got right to work on devastating tactics against the UNSC such as finding ways to crash entire servers by equipping the infinite supply of helmets in the UNSC’s spawn room until the server couldn’t handle it. And even hijacking a Hearse (type of UNSC drop ship) and ramming it into the entrance of the armory which cut off the UNSC’s access to it and then proceeded to spawn kill them until they rage quit the game. But these brutish tactics were not the only way that the early Raider Dawn fought, capturing the control points (which was the primary way of playing the game) was another way of claiming victory. Over time Bossk and Rapter recruited numerous players at Theta or off of other games they were playing. The Raider Dawn began to grow and the members seemed excited to get to Theta Eridani and raid using Bossk’s tactics. Soon the brothers had a small community of raiders who came together for the same cause. Some were in the UNSC Air Force, some in the Marine Core or from the Navy and all had their own stories of why they decided to resist. They would post their successful raids on the Raider Dawn’s group page often, which encouraged the rest to do the same. With the Raider Dawn’s member count on the rise Rapter and Bossk realized the need for a group place to defend from UNSC raids. Bossk had been working on a game for fun called Space Flags before the RD had been founded. Space Flags was a basic Sci-Fi game based on a star ship where the ship’s crew and the alien invaders fought for control of the ship. Bossk converted the game for RD to use and it was called Battle for the Intrepid, the first version‘s teams were Raider Dawn versus aliens and both sides had laser guns. Over the span of many updates the game eventually became Raider Conflict and finally the raiding team was put as UNSC and the weapons were changed to normal Halo weaponry. Battle for the Intrepid/Raider Conflict was created August 5th 2012.Category:History